fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Same Game
|season=1 |episode=12 |prodcode=6b |wish=Everyone to look the same |writer=Butch Hartman Steve Marmel |storyboard=Paul McEvoy Butch Hartman |art direction=Bob Boyle |director=Butch Hartman |airdate= |previous=Dream Goat! |next=Christmas Everyday! |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-1/id542698350 |dvd= Season 1 |youtube= }} The Same Game is the twelfth episode of Season 1. Plot After being teased by an adult dentist for his "abnormal teeth," a frustrated Timmy wishes that everyone in the world could be exactly alike. With a gigantic Afterwards the entire planet becomes a big, dull, monotonous, one-note place. Worse -- Cosmo, Wanda and all the other Fairy Godparents in the universe, become unable to recognize their god kids and are exploding as a result. Synopsis Timmy and his friends are playing a game of "Timmy Ball," which is basically just Timmy smashing his friends with a purple bouncy ball. However, during the game, Timmy kicks his ball into the mean Dr. Bender's yard, and he enters through a loose part of the fence to retrieve it. Spotting his ball nearby, Timmy approaches it. Unfortunately, Dr. Bender then appears and insults Timmy's large overbite. Annoyed, Timmy asks for his ball back, but Dr. Bender refuses, saying that only boys with perfect teeth could play with such a fun ball, leading him to introduce his son Wendell. The duo continue mocking Timmy's bucktoothed teeth and their dog chases Timmy out. Back at home, Timmy's mom pulls out a dish from the oven with bright pink contents, which she reveals to be her Pink Flamingo Casserole. However, since Timmy's mom was a bad cook, the casserole collapses on the plate into a pile of gray mush, and they laugh it off. Back at his room, Timmy is taunted yet again by Dr. Bender. Infuriated, Timmy decides that they couldn't make fun of him if everyone had the same teeth, so he wishes that everyone looked the same so no one could be made fun of for being different. When the wish is granted, Timmy and all the people of Dimmsdale become gray blobs that live in a dull world. Unfortunately, much to his dismay, Timmy realizes that his godparents are gone--they had been poofed to Fairy World into a large building along with the rest of the fairies. Soon enough, the hot-headed Jorgen Von Strangle reveals that none of the fairies can find their kids since everyone looks the same, and if fairies can't grant wishes, they will develop Magical Build-up and eventually explode into a cloud of fairy dust, urging Cosmo and Wanda to find Timmy before all the fairies explode. Back in Dimmsdale, Timmy is playing with his ball and yet again, he accidentally bumps his ball into Dr. Bender's yard. Upon entering the yard, Timmy gets his ball snatched by the evil dentist and his son. Timmy then takes this chance to laugh, expecting Bender to be unable to make fun of him since they're both identical blobs. However, Dr. Bender brags that he and his son were the grayest and the blobbiest and that only blobs as gray and blobby as them could have such a fun ball. Taking Timmy's ball yet again, they kick Timmy out of their yard. Shocked, Timmy decides he needs to find Cosmo and Wanda to unwish the wish, and heads back toward his home. Back in town, Cosmo starts swelling up and eventually explodes. Worried, Wanda sweeps him into a jar and realizes that if she also explodes, they'll never be able to find Timmy to fix this problem, leaving her hurrying to find her godson. At his house, Timmy is trying to find something vibrant and colorful that will get Cosmo and Wanda's attention so they can find him, but everything he sees is gray. Later on, Timmy's mom pulls out her gray flamingo casserole from the oven, and Timmy realizes that his parents still act like their goofy selves, which would mean his mom is still a terrible cook so her casserole would collapse like always and turn the opposite color. In fact, the gray flamingo casserole collapses on the plate into a pile of bright pink mush. It is now that Timmy realized he only changed everyone's appearances, not their personalities, which was why his parents were still goofy and Bender was still a jerk. Timmy then rushes out with his plateful of mom's pink casserole. Out on the streets of Dimmsdale, Timmy molds the casserole into the shape of his signature pink hat so that his godparents can easily spot him. He rushes around the streets, yelling that he's different. Unfortunately, all the blobs easily become upset since he's no longer the same, and they all decide to gang up on him. Luckily, after seeing the pink hat, Wanda quickly locates Timmy. Now swelling up from the magical buildup, Wanda urges Timmy to wish everything back to normal. Timmy then wishes for the world to be back to the way it should be. Once he's back to normal, Timmy is ecstatic to be his unique self again. Back in front of Timmy's house, Chester, A.J., and Timmy sigh with boredom. Timmy's mom then asks about what happened, and they explain about Dr. Bender. Unimpressed, Mrs. Turner confronts him and nicely asks for the ball back, but Dr. Bender rudely declines, causing Timmy's mom to retaliate as she takes the ball and violently slam it down on top of the dentist, crushing him and making him lose his teeth which reveals to be a denture in the process. After Timmy puts a pair of chomping dentures in Wendell's pants, causing him to scream in a violent agony as the consequences of their arrogance as well a form of retribution committed by Timmy, Timmy's mom starts another game of Timmy Ball, beaning the boys' heads with the ball and chasing them down the street. Wanda then starts playing a game of Wanda Ball with Cosmo which is really just Wanda dropping a cinder block on Cosmo's head. Additional information Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner / Blob #1 / Blob 2 / Fairy #2 *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Mr. Turner / Jorgen Von Strangle *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mrs. Turner / Fairy #3 *Grey DeLisle as Receptionist / Fat Fairy / Fairy #1 / Blob #1 *Gilbert Gottfried as Dr. Bender / Wendell Bender *Frankie Muniz as Chester *Ibrahim Haneef Muhammad as A.J. *Butch Hartman as Molar Dog / Fairy #4 de:Ein Wunsch mit Folgen Category:Episodes Category:Season 1